Return of the Past
by Seddielover17
Summary: Sam Leaves Seattle after a Fight with her friends. Six years later Sam meets an old Friend when wrestling for the WWE. Did i mention he's also Raw's newest Superstar. A Seddie Story I promise.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Icarly or WWE but i give thanks to the people who do own them.

Summary: Sam Leaves Seattle after a Fight with her friends. Six years later Sam meets an old Friend when wrestling for the WWE. Did i mention he's also Raw's newest Superstar. A Seddie Story I promise.

Sam POV

Ever since summer/ graduation started coming to an end i've carefully thought about my future and what i want to do after high school ends. I know it's werid that " The Ultimate Slacker" Sam Puckett would be thinking about her future. It's just the fact that i have to do something with my life. Carly's going to Yale this fall and Freddie got into Havard. I don't want to stay in Seattle and get a janked job at the Groovy Smoothie like Tibo. Until then i have 2 days before High school's over for good. As i continue to think about these things i hear the click of the lock and the creak of door as it swings open slowly.

" Sam! what are you doing here" said an obviously shocked Carly, but why should she be suprised. I'm always here.

" when am I not here" i said.

" your right" she said in a calm voice. " Oh Freddie's coming over" she said walking in to the kitchen.

" shocker" I mumbled. Carly and Freddie have been dating for the past year, and i've been dreading it for a year. It's not that i'm jealous, but when they starting dating they started spending more time together and less with me. I basically feel like i have to make an appointment to see my two best friends. Yeah, i consider the nub to be my best friend too. But it's not just that. When ever i do spend time with them i feel like the third wheel becuase they get a lovey dovey with each other. It makes me sick. Plus i think Carly only likes him because he's wanted by more girls now,and becuase after finding out Freddie and I kissed 2 years ago and i guess she thought maybe Freddie would stop wanting her. I know what your thinking and you don't have to like someone to be jealous. Carly just the type of girl who likes male attention, but only i would know that. Knock! Knock! it must be Frednub.

"Hey Carly" Freddie said excited running up to Carly and giving her a kiss.

" Hello" I said obviously annoyed.

"Oh hey Sam..... sorry i didn't see you there" said said really fast and went back to having a makeout session with Carly.

"What am i.....a rock.....toe scum....a hooker with a bad disease" i yelled.

Freddie rolled his eyes and started talking to Carly. " Guess What"

" What" Carly said with a smile on her face.

" i got accepted into the summer Science & Technology program at Harvard" he said excitedly. But Carly's smile dropped as soon as she heard him say that.

" But i thought we were spending the whole summer in London together" she said.

" What!" i yelled. I know they need their alone time but i was a bit peeved off that they didn't tell me.

" Uh" they said together.

" We were gonna tell you but we wanted to wait until the right time." Carly said sadly.

" and when exactly would that be....when your half way around the world." i yelled in fury.

" Sam can you calm down" yelled Freddies.

" Oh shut it Benson no one was talking to you" I yelled. I was so angry i started letting all my frustrations and concerns out.

"But" freddie said in low voice.

" But what Freddie. There's nothing to explain except you guys were going to leave me here all alone. I thought we were all going to spend the summer together since i'll never see you guys for a long time. Do you guys even have the slightiest idea how much stress i've been under. Of course not because your to busy shoving your tongues down each others throats." I was fuming.....how could they not tell me. This whole time i thought i'd have alot more time with them beofre they go away for school, and they decide to ditch me. I was so angry i left and never want back there. Two days later graduation finally passed and Carly and Freddie went on their dste before Freddie went home to pack up his things. But i hopped on a train to New York as soon as graduation ended. That was six years ago and now i'm traveling the nation doing what i love the most. Fighting. Let's just say i'm now a professional wrestler in the WWE. Monday night Raw.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own icarly or WWE but i thank the people do.

I decided to just put up another chapter because I'm not getting any reviews telling me whether it's good or bad so i remember to put please review at the bottom after I'm done with the story. Any way here it is.

* * *

Present

Sam POV

I can't believe i haven't talked to nor seen Freddie and Carly in six years, and now i finally will get the chance. That is if they still live in Seattle. That's right i'm in Seattle, but it's not like i hadn't stopped there other times for live performances. I just didn't visit them. I want to visit them now because i realized i overreacted, but it's not like they tried to stop me from leaving so I'm expecting an apology also. While thoughts were going through my head i heard footsteps getting louder while i waited in the locker. I turned around and it was Melina.

" Sam! guess wat" she said excitedly.

"what Mel" i said obviously annoyed. Gosh!sometimes she reminded me of carly except she has some kind of edge to her.

" Looks like we've got new eye candy" she said with a smirk on her face.

" are you serious" now i was excited. I know i would seem excited over a guy but I've changed. Plus there's something about a man with a great body who can fight his own battles.

" come on we've got a match....he'll appear tonight and i hear they're making him a heel superstar." she said pulling toward the locker room exit close to the entrance out into the ring. When she heard her music she went out and did her thing.

( A/N- For those of you who don't know what they mean by "heel" they mean they're making the new superstar a " bad" character. villian. Also to make this clear "face" is the good character.)

" and teaming with Melina isssss.....Sam" said the annoucer as the crowd went wild. I stepped out onto the entrance path as my theme song " She's a rebel" by Green day started to play.

* * *

Freddie POV

I can't believe i finally made it here. I worked so for the last four years that i deserve this opportunity. If you wondering what happened let me fill you in. Four years ago i dropped out of Havard because it felt like i only wanted to go there to please people. I had so much stress dragging me down that i decided i was done. So I started to train after i got from Seattle. Also, Carly and I are engaged but we don't have an exact wedding date. She keeps asking when are we going to set a date, and i always tell her that I'll let her know because I'm having second thoughts. I never thought i would have to think twice about marrying Carly. She was my first love, first friend, and first real girlfriend, but she wasn't my first kiss. Sam was. I've been thinking about Sam ever since I proposed to Carly.

" Fredddie" said Carly.

" hmm?" i said looking up. Then i saw her smile.

" I'm really proud of you.......I know this is the first time I've said it, but i'm sorry that I've been hard on you." she said. I remember why i fell in love with her when i leaned over and kiss here softly on the lips.

" Thanks Carly" i said hugging her.

" Your welcome sweetie.....plus you get to make your debut here in Seattle." she said excitiedly.

Man I love that girl.

* * *

Sam POV

" I can't believe we won" i said jumping up and down even though my head and neck still hurt from that DDT.

" well I gotta go help John before his match....cya" she said waving goobye while approaching the door. I love my life. What! will Carly and Freddie even notice me. I mean i look the same but now my hair is always straigtened, plus i don't have bangs anymore , my hair is a bit shorter, and has black streaks and underlayers. Also, I'm a little taller and I'm a tomboy anymore, but i still love to wear my sneakers. I need to talk to Randy and ask him for advice. As i walk down the hallway i bump into someone.

" Oh sorry" i said looking up. He looks familiar.

" It's alright" he said smiling.

" Okay.....sorry again" i said walking off. He must be Raw's newest superstar. He was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie POv The girl i ran into a while ago looked familiar, but I probably only recognized her from the divas matches.

" hey! who are you?" said Mickie James. OMG! it's Mickie James. okay i need to act cool.  
" oh my gosh ! I'm Fredward Benson" I said excitedly. I was never good at hiding my emotions.  
" um...Fredward?" she said with a questioning look.  
" Well I go by Freddie." I said now calm.  
" oh so you must be Raw's newest superstar" she said shaking my hand.  
" yea but aren't you supposed to be on smackdown's brand" i said slightly confused.  
" yea but i've got a match tonight against melina" she said walking away " nice to meet you by the way" she said disappearing.

Sam Pov

I walked into the office to get ready for the meeting. I get to officially meet the new superstar. I saw him earlier or at least i think it was him. He was HAWT!  
I also heard he's really good and incredibily strong. Maybe even stronger than Mark Henry which i doubt but i could still use my imagine nation.  
" Hey Sam" Melina said entering the office.  
" Hey Mel where's Mickie" I said out of curiousity.  
" She's almost here" Mel said.  
" No i'm here now" said Mickie "Hey Mickie" I said in song form.  
" HEy i saw they new guy...he was Hot! but looked a little to young for me...which sucks by the way" said Mickie.  
Later everyone else started to come in the meeting started.

Freddie POV I walked in and saw alot of familiar faces. I was never a wrestling fan growing because my mom blocked most of the channels on our tv. She evn blocked the food channel because she said i might break out in hives because there was fruit on the show. I would always tell her i wasn't allergic to fruit. Also even if i wasn't i doubt looking at it on a tv screen would cause an allergic reaction. Oh wait did Vince just introduce me.  
" Here is Freddie Benson from Seattle, Washington and he will be joining us on the road." Vince said leaving the office.  
" Hey well-" I was cut off by the girl i ran into earlier nuttering something under her breath.

SAM POV

Okay he may be HAWT! but he's such a dork i mean who freakin cares about his intro just show us what you got. i can't believe Fredwierd just tainted my santuary. But how did he get so hot. UGH!  
I was so annoyed i muttered the first thing came into my mind. " dork" I muttered quietly trying hard for no one to hear me but i think he did. Oh well. So i started to walk out while the others started to talk before it was time to board the plane to california for the match in San Diego, Rey mysterio's hometown.  
" Hey! You!" I turned around to see the boy who caused me to runaway many years ago.  
"What do you want poser?" i said obviously annoyed.  
" Why the attitude?" he asked coming closer. I can't believe he doesn't even remember me. That nub!  
" I just don't like you" i simply said.  
" you don't know me" he said in a bold way. Oh my nub! i can't believe he just talked to me like that. But then again he doesn't remember who i am.  
" you seriously don't remember" I said putting my hands on my hips angryly.  
" I saw you this morning" he said angry.  
"who do you think you talking to" i yelled.  
"i'm talking to you obviously" he yelled.  
" shut it Fredwierdo" I said as a reflex. wow i have said that name in a long time. Then i saw him stare at me more closely.  
"Boo Dork" i said annoyed.  
"s-Sam" he said surprised.  
" y-" I was cutt off by Freddie hugging me.  
" How've you been...why did you leave...when did you start wrestling." he asked surprised.  
"Slow down your giving me a head ache" i said touching my head.  
" why did you leave" he asked angerly.  
" why does it matter" i asked.  
"sam" he snapped. He's finally lost i slapped or at least tried but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall holding my hands against the wall.  
" let me go Fredward" i yelled.  
"not until you give me explanation" he angerly said. Then i heard some fake cough then Freddie and i turned our heads.  
" carly?" i whispered.  
" What is going on on here" carly yelled.  
" Sam and Freddie... ooo girl i didn't you rolled like" Melina said walking closer.  
" he happens to be my fiance" Carly said facing Melina.  
" umm you realize i'm a professional wrestler right" said Melina.  
" whatever" said Carly putting her hand in Melina's face. Freddie let go of me going over to explain things to Carly while i told Melina to calm do.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Yesterday, I went through my old stories and found this one. I read it and realized that I want to continue this story. So, sometime this week I will be adding chapter 4, and I will try to post at least once or twice a week since it is summer vacation. For those of you who were waiting for a new chapter I am so sorry that I had to wait two years to do this.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own icarly and any of the WWE stars included in this story. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Return of the Past Chapter 4

Freddie POV

"Carly you need to calm down." I said holding her shoulders.

"How do you expect me to act when you're all over some chick?" she asked in a growl.

"Okay...1 I was. I all over her" I said putting one finger up. "and 2 that "chick" is Sam" I said putting two fingers up. At that moment Carly looked as if she saw a ghost. I hear Sam speak behind me. "Carly"

Sam POV

"Carly" I said stepping towards her slowly. I can't believe I seen or spoken to Carly since I left Seattle 6 years ago. As I slowly anticipated her next move Freddie decided to speak.

"Carly this is Sam" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I heard you the first time" she whispered.

"So…how have you been lately?" I said fidgeting a lose thread at the bottom of my shirt.

"Good. You?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Good" I replied staring at her.

Freddie Pov

Due to the awkwardness and the amount of time we had to board the plane I told Carly and Sam that we had to board the plane before we miss our flight. To give them more time Carly switched seats with Melina so she and Sam could catch up.

"So you're married?" Melina asked me with a look of disappointment.

"Not yet but I will be SOON" I said putting the emphasis on "soon". Unfortunately, she didn't get the hint.

"Did you know that generally we are all considered single until we get married? Just to let you know" she said smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said nodding my head. _Oh Carly please come back._

"So how do you know Sam?" she asked giving me her undivided attention.

"Um…..she, Carly, and I grew up together" I replied. I suddenly started to regret sitting with Melina with she scooted closer to me.

"I bet you stole the girls hearts "she said twirling a strand of her hair.

"No…not really um" I said scooting further away from her. I am very uncomfortable at the moment.

Carly POV

I can't believe I am face to face with the Sam Puckett. I haven't spoken to her since she left six years ago. At first I didn't worry about the situation because I thought Sam would come back like she always did. After a few days I started to get worried and went over to Sam's house to talk to her, but her mom said that she flew to New York. I felt hurt, betrayed, and angry. At the same time I was extremely guilty. Because I knew that it was my fault that she left. I should have told her that Freddie and I were leaving as soon as he gave me the news, but I didn't know she would react that way. I feel like a horrible best friend, because I never tried to contact her to make sure she was okay. Now I am sitting waiting for one of us to break the silence that has been happening for a while now. I decided to speak first since staring at the window won't keep me satisfied for long.

"Sam?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yea?" she replied finally giving me eye contact.

"I missed you" I said finally getting it off my chest.

"I missed you too" she said smiling with a look of relief setting upon her face.

That is when we both embraced mumbling how much we missed each other. When that was over Sam started to speak again.

"So how have you been since the last time I saw you "she said immediately focusing on me.

"Well after Freddie and I got back from our trip went off the college. When I got then I was so depressed because I couldn't tell you about everything thing I was going through in college. Freddie and I broke up because he decided that it was okay to cheat on me with some bimbo at a dorm party. I dumped him and slipped even more into depression. That same week I met this chick named Jade West and we became best friends. In a way she reminded me of you except she was a bit of a Goth. Freddie came to Yale to apologize to me during my sophomore year, and of course I said no because I couldn't trust him. Later, that week I came home from a party and found Freddie sitting on my bed speaking with Jade. I didn't know how he found my dorm room, but he handed me a CD and left my room." That was where Sam cut me off.

"Wait! So Fredweirdo cheated the Carly Shay!...you can't be serious" she said surprised.

"Yea" I replied.

"I sorry say this but what happened?...I mean this boy used to worshipped the ground you walked on." I cut Sam off.

"No he didn" I said before she cut me off.

"Yes he did! Geez Carls were you not putting out or something" she said waiting for my answer. Did she seriously just ask me that?

"I'm waiting for the right one!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Well engaged to the nub. I think that's more than enough permission to get down and dirty" she said.

"We'd have to get married first because I still don't know how this will play out" I said defending myself.

"Is it little Freddie? "she asked me. Now I have no idea what she is talking about.

"Who is little Freddie? " I ask completely clueless.

"Oh God….Carly welcome to sex 101" she said pulling me in. "Little Freddie is wiener, his junk, his disco stick, or his penis. You most women choose not to have sex with a man, or in Freddie's case a nub, because he simply comes up short in the bedroom." She said pointing out to me.

"No! No ew Sam! I'm just not ready to give myself to someone who was not willing to wait for me" I explained.

"Whatever. Anyway what was on that CD?" she asked me.

"It was just a video that he made showing me how much he loves me. It also reminded me of what we had and made me realize I don't want to let that go." I said smiling to myself.

"So what else happened?" she asked me.

"Well when we got together I transferred to a university in California to finish my studies while Freddie started training for professional wrestling." I replied.

"How did Frednub have time for training and school?" she asked taking a fatcake out of her bag. I smiled realizing that Sam hadn't changed at all.

"He dropped out of Harvard before he came to see me. He told me that he felt like he only went there to please people. He also said that he wanted to chase his dreams while he's still young. That's when he moved to California and asked me to move with him. 2 years later he proposed and we've been engaged since then." I said proudly.

"Wow…I can't believe Benson dropped out of college but I college is lame so I understand why he want to wackville and enter the wacko zone." said she laughing. Pretty soon we were both laughing. Man I missed her.

Freddie POV

What is taking them so long? I woke up from my nap and Carly and Sam are still talking. I noticed Melina laying her head in my lap. She must've fallen asleep sometime after me. I feel very uncomfortable.

Normal POV

Soon everyone arrived in their next city Chicago, IL and headed to the hotel, and headed down to the lobby to meet up with the other wrestlers.

* * *

Thank for reading and please review. I will try to post the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday so look out for that.


End file.
